Lied
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex tries to be nice to Chris. Slash


**Story Title:** Lied

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Bryan Danielson, Roderick Strong, mentions of Jimmy Jacobs and CM Punk

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **Not mine; if they were...well, let's just say they'd be nekkid and I'd be happy. Since they are annoyingly dressed whenever we see them, you can guess they belong to themselves and TNA/ROH/Dragonsgate/WWE.

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **Got the idea for this one when I was writing the new chapter for 'Mine' and watching PWG'S Threemendous 2; especially the Sabin/Danielson match where Dragon drop kicked Sabin and landed on his ankle, then they had to rework the last couple minutes. It was a great match, and I always feel bad for Sabin at the end and this time I was like 'huh, wonder what happened after?' and here we are. Enjoy, peeps.

Chris knew as soon as Bryan hit him that it was going to end badly, it had that feel to it. And sure enough, he landed on the mat and Bryan landed on his ankle.

Bryan put him in Cattle Mutilation while they tried to figure out how long Chris could go on for.

"Shit, are you alright?" Bryan asked softly as he bridged up. "Yeah, but my ankle is fucked." Chris told him, gritting his teeth.

They scrambled around for another five minutes before Bryan cinched in another Cattle Mutilation and Chris tapped.

Once he had slowly made his way backstage, Alex was right there; looking him over worriedly.

"You OK?" Alex asked as Chris was immediately surrounded by medics. They dragged him into the office with Alex right behind them.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chris answered, wincing as they pulled off his wrestling shoe. "I think I fractured my ankle or something."

"Hairline fracture," the head medic agreed. "Stay off your feet for a few weeks and it should be fine. Make sure you call your doctor when you get back home and have him look at it."

Chris nodded, not even paying attention really. Alex was, though, and he mentally made a note to harass him about it once they got back to Detroit.

Chris put his arm over Alex's shoulder and let him support his weight as they went to the back to get their bags.

"Hey, Chris," Bryan said, looking up as soon as they came in. "You alright? Those ropes; I jumped off of them weird and I landed it wrong."

Chris shrugged it off and sat down on the bench as Alex started walking around, looking for their stuff. "It's alright, Dragon; shit happens. No harm, no foul."

It was no less then the truth; it was dangerous and accidents happened all the time. It was the best job in the world, Chris thought with a grin, and the pay off was definitely worth the risks, but it would be stupid to ignore them and pretend they weren't there.

Bryan nodded; he understood the game as well as Chris did. "OK. Did you need anything before you guys leave?"

"Nah, we're good," Chris answered, trying to smile. "Thanks, though."

Alex came back over to them, walking with Roderick, who was getting ready for his match.

"Hey, guys," Rod said, wincing in sympathy when he saw Chris's bandaged ankle. "You got fucked up but good."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to pass on the bar," Alex said, shifting both bags to one hand and urging Chris to stand with the other. He transferred most of Chris's weight onto his shoulders, trying to make it easier for his partner to hobble along.

"I'll give you a call later, let you know how it's going," Alex promised as they turned to go.

Once they were back at the hotel, Alex kept moving around; grabbing him an ice pack or a drink before sitting down for five minutes only to get up again for something else.

"Alright, what gives?" Chris demanded when he couldn't take it any more. "Did they tell you I was dying or something?"

"What? No; why would they?" Alex asked, sinking back down to sit next to him.

"That what the hell is all this?" Chris said, waving a hand to elaborate his point. "The last time I got injured, you laughed your ass off at me, and kept moving shit around, so you could watch me walk like an old man. You even tripped me 'cause you thought the look on my face was funny."

"It was; you should have seen yourself," Alex said, making an exaggerated surprise face before laughing at the memory of it. He turned serious though, and sighed. "It was brought to my attention recently that I'm a crappy boyfriend, and I didn't want you to think that I didn't care if you were hurt."

Chris stared at him in amazement before reaching over and smacking him upside the back of the head. "Don't you think I'm the one who should be telling you what kind of boyfriend you are? All this helping me out shit is nice, but it's not you.

"You're a dick, 'Lex -and for some fucked up reason I've never been able to figure out, it's one of your most attractive qualities. I fell in love with _you_, not some fucked up nice guy version of you.

"And regardless of what anyone else thinks, I happen to think you're a good boyfriend -one of the best, actually. I know I don't really say it too much, but maybe I should start if you're gonna start getting these fucked up ideas in your head."

Alex shook his head, embarrassed but Chris could see the pleasure underneath it. "Please don't; you know how much I hate all that girly shit.

"And, yeah, I get what you're saying. It's just... I don't know; we've been together for, like, _years_," Alex went on, and Chris could see the disbelief on his face. "And I was talking to Jimmy the other day -"

And there we are, Chris thought, leaning against the headboard. Jimmy had the hots for Alex -something everyone but Alex could see. It never bothered Chris; most of the guys they knew had a man crush on Alex, and cheating wasn't Alex's style. If he wanted to see someone else, he'd tell Chris.

But every once in a while, Jimmy would try to say or do something to try and sabotage whatever relationship Alex was in at the time. He'd tried it a couple times already since him and Alex had gotten together, but it had never even gotten through to Alex; he knew Chris loved him, even if they didn't talk about it much. For some reason, this time whatever Jimmy said had hit a note with Alex and made him think he had to live up to some imagined standard.

"And he was saying how he couldn't believe that you haven't ditched me by now," Alex shrugged and smiled wryly. "I'm a fucken pain in the ass to deal with and you've never complained about it. And it's hard for me to wrap my mind around the fact that you haven't gotten tired of me."

Chris shook his head; the next time he got his heads on Jimmy he was going to give him a kick in the ass. Hearing the uncertainty in Alex's voice was enough to make him want to cuddle Alex and reassure him that he was never going to get tired of him. Since he knew if he did that Alex would assume he really was dying -neither one of them were cuddlers, unless it was after sex or they were going to sleep- Chris settled for rolling his eyes and shoving Alex playfully.

"You're going to listen to Jacobs, fucktard? He can't even keep a tag team partner for more then a few months. That's like taking advice from Punk on the best kind of weed to smoke.

"I told you when we first got together, that I would tell you if I wanted to call it quits and not fuck around about it. Have I ever lied to you about anything else?"

Chris waited until Alex shook his head before continuing. "Then why would I lie to you about this, 'Lex?"

"I know, I know," Alex said, lying down next to Chris and resting a hand on his thigh. "I get it. Just be my normally dickish but extremely sexy self, and you'll be happy."

Chris grinned and leaned over to give Alex a quick kiss before he settled down on his back to try and relax before they went to sleep.

"Hey, can you toss me the remote?" Chris asked when Alex got up to go to the bathroom a minute later.

"Get it yourself, gimpy; I'm not a damn maid," Alex told him before the bathroom door closed.

Chris grinned again. Now, that was the Alex he knew and loved.


End file.
